Three's Not A Crowd
by OCDdegrassi
Summary: Percival stumbled across Gwaine and Merlin in a very compromising position. How could he refuse when they asked him to join? Gwaine/Merlin/Percival. Slash. Threesome. PWP. One-shot.


**Title:** Three's Not A Crowd  
**Author:** OCDegrassi (Holly)  
**Pairings:** Gwaine/Merlin/Percival  
**Rating:** M  
**Warnings:** Graphic Sex, Slash, Threesome, PWP  
**Note: **This is really just a PWP, so don't bother reading if you want something more. I haven't written a threesome fic in a while, and I've never written one for Merlin, so I figured it was about time! Why Gwaine/Merlin/Percival? Because they're sexy. That's it. Anyway, hope you enjoy!

XXX

Merlin and Gwaine connected their lips as their tongues battled for dominance. Their hands roamed each other's body, desperately grabbing at clothes and pulling them off. Belts were unanimously unbuckled as Merlin's shoved his hand down Gwaine's pants to grasp the other's hard penis. He began to stroke it as Gwaine nibbled on Merlin's lip lightly. The door opened and the two stood in a stunned silence. They looked towards the intruder without moving a single inch away from each other. Percival took in the sight before him. Merlin's hands were down Gwaine's pants as Gwaine's hands were grasping Merlin's ass tightly. Their lips were barely parted and swollen, and their faces were flushed, hair strewn about. The sight was so erotic that Percival felt himself growing hard. He gulped nervously and stuttered his words. "Umm, so-sorry. Didn't know anyone was in here…" He cast his eyes down and turned to walk away, but Gwaine's voice stopped him.

"You don't have to leave." Percival turned his gaze towards the other men. Gwaine had a smirk on his face and Merlin was grinning as he took in the sight of the tent in Percival's trousers. The knight blushed. "Wh-what do you mean?" It was Merlin's turn to take charge as he walked over to Percival and wrapped his arms around his waist. "You could always join us." The way he said it was so innocent, but the seductive glint in his eyes told Percival that the look was very deceiving. He stayed silent but made no move to leave, so Merlin took this as a sign to continue and brushed his lips over the others. Their tongues danced in exploration of each other's mouths and Percival wrapped his arms around the warlock. The scent of sweat was radiating through the room, but it was oddly sexy.

Merlin pulled away and walked back over to Gwaine, motioning for Percival to follow. Gwaine connected his lips to Merlin's roughly and grinded their bodies together so their hardened members rubbed against each other. Percival's confidence had returned and he pushed himself up against Merlin's back so the other could feel his dick against his ass. He kissed the warlock's neck, biting and nipping as the three men rocked against one another. Both knight's hands were roaming over Merlin's exposed chest, touching, feeling. Percival tweaked his nipples and playfully nibbled on his ears. Merlin let out a moan, and Gwaine was done waiting. "On the bed, now. Get on your knees." He demanded of Merlin, who eagerly obliged. His clothes were quickly discarded onto the floor, and Percival and Gwaine followed suit. When Merlin was sitting doggy style on the bed, Gwaine continued his orders. "Percival, get behind him."

The knight did as he was told while Gwaine took the position of lying on his back in front of Merlin, his penis directly underneath the other's mouth. Merlin eagerly took the opportunity to lick up the shaft and swirl his tongue around the tip. He could taste the precum that was spilling out. He licked down to the balls and took each one in his mouth and sucked lightly, before returning to the penis and slowly lowering his mouth onto it. Percival watched in awe for a moment before finally snapping back into reality. The sight was one of the sexiest things he'd ever seen. He licked his fingers and inserted them into Merlin's hole. He scissored the opening and then began to finger-fuck him until he hit just the right spot. Merlin began to wither beneath him. Percival removed his fingers and Merlin moaned at the loss of contact. The bigger knight spit into his hands and rubbed it on his own painfully hard penis before shoving himself inside of Merlin. The other man gasped underneath him and buried his head into Gwaine's pubic hair.

As Percival began to rock in and out of Merlin's hole, Gwaine grabbed his hair to return his attention to his own dick. Merlin began to suck it again as he rocked in rhythm with Percival, slamming his ass against the knight's body so that his penis was all the way in. The warmth felt so good around Percival's dick as Merlin clenched and unclenched his hole. The other man was moaning beneath him and it was sending vibrations up Gwaine's dick. He hissed in pleasure and grabbed Merlin's hair roughly. Merlin loved when Gwaine yanked his hair and he could feel his own completion nearing as Percival kept hitting the spot inside him that made him see stars. He shoved his ass roughly back on the knight's penis and then began to deep throat Gwaine.

The feel of his penis completely engulfed in Merlin's hot, wet mouth sent Gwaine over the edge. He filled Merlin's mouth as he arched his back in pleasure. The image of Gwaine cumming and Merlin's tight hole was too much for Percival. He began to stroke Merlin's dick quickly and roughly as he came inside the warlock, seed spilling out. Merlin cried out in ecstasy as he followed suit soon after, his body shaking in pleasure. The three men panted in exhaustion as they tried to catch their breath. Percival pulled out and Merlin winced as they collapsed onto the bed next to Gwaine. Merlin curled himself up against Gwaine's chest and Percival wrapped his arms around them both from behind Merlin. They were silent, reveling in satisfaction until Gwaine spoke. "So who's up for another round?"

XXX

**A/N:** So what did you think? Anyone have any suggestions for my next Merlin fic? It has to include Merlin, but other than that, anyone is fair game! I love my warlock with basically everyone. Please review!


End file.
